harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Baron
The Bloody Baron (late 10th century — early 11th century) was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Founders' time and was Sorted into Slytherin house. After Hogwarts, he fell in love with Helena Ravenclaw, but she did not love him. He was sent by Rowena Ravenclaw to find Helena in Albania, but Helena refused to return with him and so he killed her in a rage. When he realised what he had done, the Baron stabbed himself with the same knife and died. Since then, he is one of the ghosts that haunts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the ghost of Slytherin house. Covered in Helena Ravenclaw's blood to this day, he earned himself the moniker of "Bloody Baron". Biography Early life The Baron was born into nobility, no earlier than 982. At the age of eleven, the Baron became part of one of the first generations of students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland, which, at that time, was still being run by its original Founders. He was Sorted into Slytherin House and was educated in the magical arts by Salazar Slytherin for the seven years that followed. Sometime around this time the Baron met Helena Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, whom he fell in love with, though she always rejected his advances.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Death 's blood.]] Later on in his life, Helena, after stealing a diadem belonging to her mother that increased the intelligence of the wearer, ran away to Albania. Around this same time, Rowena fell fatally ill, although legend has it that it was a broken heart,Wizard of the Month possibly caused by her daughter abandoning her. Rowena ordered the Baron to go after her, which he did, eventually finding her hiding in a forest. After he had found her, the Baron tried to compel her to return with him, but she refused, and, in a fit of rage, he killed her. Overcome with grief, he proceeded to take his own life with the same weapon he used to stab Helena. Post-mortem The Baron, as well as Helena, now known as the Grey Lady, both returned from the dead as ghosts, and returned to Hogwarts Castle, where they became the house ghosts of their former Houses, Slytherin and Ravenclaw respectively. The Baron has been remorseful of his actions ever since, and carries heavy chains as a sign of penance. Nobody else seems to know why he is covered in blood, not even the other Hogwarts ghosts, excluding the Grey Lady. For unspecified reasons, presumably related to his apparently violent, dangerous nature, the Baron has gained Peeves's respect and is the only one, besides Professor Dumbledore, who can give him orders. Start-of-Term Feast.]] According to Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, groaning and clanking in the Astronomy Tower was a favourite pastime of the Baron's.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 23 (Horcruxes) 1991—1992 school year On 1 September 1991, the Baron attended the Start-of-Term Feast, where he sat next to first year Draco Malfoy, who did not look too pleased with the seating arrangements. A while before midnight on 12 September 1991, the Bloody Baron passed twice by the Fat Lady's Corridor, frightening Neville Longbottom, who was sleeping in the corridor because he had forgotten the new password to get into Gryffindor Tower.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel) , on 31 October 1991.]] Shortly prior the Hallowe'en feast on 31 October, the Baron haunted the Dungeons.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) - PC version In the evening of 4 June, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, all under the Cloak of Invisibility, were intercepted by Peeves who threatened to call Argus Filch if whoever that was there did not show themselves. Harry Potter, in a hoarse whisper, proceeded to impersonate the Baron.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) 1992—1993 school year On the evening of 31 October 1992, the Baron attended Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party. The other ghosts appeared to avoid him during the celebration.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 8 (The Deathday Party) , on 25 December, 1992.]] He spent Christmas day strolling the dungeons by the Slytherin Dungeon.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) - PC version 1994—1995 school year In the afternoon of 1 September, 1994, the Hogwarts ghosts gathered to decide whether Peeves should be allowed to attend the Start-of-Term Feast. The Fat Friar wanted to give him another chance, but both Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington and the Bloody Baron decided against it. As a result, Peeves wreaked havoc in the kitchens, spilling soup all over the place and scattering pots and pans everywhere.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) Later in the year, the Baron encountered Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the North Tower, while they were talking about Sybill Trelawney's alleged predictions of Harry's death.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 21 (The House-Elf Liberation Front) 1995—1996 school year Dungeons.]] By 1995, there was a tetraptych of the Baron hung in the dungeon cupboard. He would frequently haunt this area of the Dungeons during this school year.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) During the Start-of-Term Feast, on 1 September 1995, Ronald Weasley managed to inadvertedly insult Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, by saying the ghost was afraid of the Bloody Baron when he said he would never dream of seeking an argument with the Baron.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 11 (The Sorting Hat's New Song) A week later, on 7 September, Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington looked for the Baron to see if he could dissuade Peeves from dropping a bust of Paracelsus on top of anyone who passed the corridor in which the bust stood.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 14 (Percy and Padfoot) 1996—1997 school year .]] In the early hours of 22 April, 1997, the Bloody Baron saw Albus Dumbledore return to the Castle from one of his missions to find Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and reported it to Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. He later retreated to the Astronomy Tower where he liked to groan and clank. 1997—1998 school year during the Battle of Hogwarts.]]On 2 May, 1998, the Battle of Hogwarts ensued after Lord Voldemort learned Harry Potter was in the premises. The ghosts, likely including the Baron, attended a gathering in the Great Hall, in which Professor McGonagall gave instructions on evacuation of underage students and Kingsley Shacklebolt organised the participants for battle.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) Later on, the ghosts gathered at the Great Hall, joining the mass mourning over the dead.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) Physical description As a ghost, the Baron was very pale, pearly-white and slightly transparent. He had wide, staring, black eyes and a gaunt face. He dressed in robes covered in silver bloodstains, and carried chains in a final act of penitence for having murdered Helena Ravenclaw. He also sported a curly powdered wig and carried his sword.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) - Chapter 13 (Nick and Other Residents) He spoke in a hoarse whisper. Personality and traits During his lifetime, the Baron was described by Helena Ravenclaw as a "hot-tempered man". He insisted on having his way in interactions, responding with violent uncontrolled anger when contradicted. As a ghost, he was frightening and most people did not seem to enjoy his presence, not even his fellow ghosts. However, he seemed to have a cordial, if not friendly, relationship with the ghost of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, despite Ronald Weasley's allegations of the latter being "terrified" of him. The Baron seemed to be intolerant towards Peeves, who was scared of him, and could not bear his lack of civilisation, putting "his foot down" over the Poltergeist's presence in the 1994 Start-of-Term Feast. He also seems to have a great deal of House pride; before Harry Potter's arrival at Hogwarts, Slytherin had won the House Cup for six years in a row, and the Baron had become "unbearable" according to Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Behind the scenes .]] *The Bloody Baron is the only Hogwarts house ghost in the books without any on-'screen' dialogue. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Bloody Baron is portrayed by Terence Bayler. *In the films, the Baron is depicted as being quite mirthful, in stark contrast to the solemn and quite terrifying character in the books. In the video games, however, the Baron resumes his "book" persona. *In all of his media appearances, the Bloody Baron appears in late seventeenth century attire. This wardrobe was chosen for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, when the Baron's death date was uncertain. This, of course, is not consistant with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, in which he is revealed to have died in the early eleventh century. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the Bloody Baron resembles Captain James Hook (as played by Dustin Hoffman) in the film Hook. Coincidentally, that film features Maggie Smith, who plays Professor McGonagall, as well as a music score by John Williams. *The Baron is encountered in the PC/64 version of Philosopher's Stone walking the labyrinthine dungeon corridors where Professor Snape sends Harry Potter to find four crucial potion ingredients. In the next gen version of Chamber of Secrets, the Baron can be seen walking the path from the dungeons through the entrance hall to the teacher's lounge corridor, every night, the chilling sound of his footsteps echoing through the hall each time as he approaches. *In the video game version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets it is mentioned he cannot speak. *In the credits of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, his name is misspelt as "Bloody Barron". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references Category:11th century deaths Category:British individuals Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Deaths by suicide Category:Ghosts Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Nobility Category:Portraits Category:Slytherins Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students